Young and Beautiful in her coffin
by crowskisses
Summary: What if Klaus had known about Bonnie's preoccupation?  What game would he have played?  A one shot sometime during Dark Reunion, no change to the plot/ ending.


Summary: What if Klaus had known about Bonnie's preoccupation? What game would he have played? A one shot sometime during _Dark Reunion_, no change to the plot/ ending.

Rating: K

AN: Just an aside. I seem to be on a Bonnie kick lately, let's just let it work itself out!

Young and Beautiful in Her Coffin

Bonnie stared at the cough syrup she'd filched from the medicine cabinet at Meredith's wondering just how bad it was to use it to sleep? She'd barely slept a wink since Vickie's gruesome death, too terrified to shut her eyes and now she was dragging. She'd coughed at dinner, she reasoned with herself. Decidedly ignoring that her cough had been more of a choke when her father had joked maybe a vampire had done it.

She poured the cough syrup into the little measured cup which came with it, her hands had the smallest shake to them. Then, scrunching her face against the taste she downed the cup. She sputtered, it was worse than the warm whiskey, honey and lemon her family used for sore throats.

Quickly the cough syrup did it's job and Bonnie went to her bed, forgetting to lock her window.

…...

She was finally young and beautiful in her coffin. And she was screaming her brains out. There was nothing but wild panic fear as she beat her hands against the unmoving satin top.

_Stop it. _It was the cool Meredith part of her brain commanding her, _You'll use up all the oxygen and then you'll really be dead. _

She listened, the scream falling away as she tried to control her heaving breaths. God, her chest already felt tight. She'd woken up because her pillow felt wrong, her fingers finding only walls of satin in the deep darkness. She'd even tried sitting up, smacking her head and laying dazed for a few moments.

Calmer, Bonnie tried pushing at the top again. Nothing. She ran her fingers along the edges, searching for some sort of latch. Her left hand found one and she fiddled with it and it clicked. Relieved she pushed up and the top lifted the smallest amount before slamming back down bringing dirt in with it.

She choked on the dirty air, chokes becoming a sob as she realized what it meant.

Someone had buried her alive.

Ohgod, Ohgod...

Her chest was really feeling tight now, like she couldn't get a deep breath. God was not answering, but the little magic part of her brain prompted her, _Someone else might. _

Stefan! She gathered her strength and using her desperation to send the thought farther than she ever had before. _Stefan! STEFAN! Help me! I've been buried alive and I'm running out of air._

No answer, not even the tiniest bit of static indicating he'd heard her. Bonnie shuddered, suddenly feeling the cold all around her. Dimly, she realized Stefan probably wasn't strong enough on his current diet.

And that left her with only Damon. Damon who had watched Vickie get slaughtered and tried to snack on her. Damon who was probably standing on this grave and laughing at the irony of it all.

So without even a glimmer of hope she sent the call. Even asking Damon for help was better than imminent death.

…...

Stefan was shoveling frantically and his arms ached. Damon was standing to the side, not even watching his brother's progress. Stefan wasn't sure if he was too amused or simply too disinterested to help.

As if feeling Stefan's gaze, the black eyes flicked back to Stefan. "You should dig faster, little brother. Her little bird calls are getting weaker."

_Damn you. _Stefan thought, knowing Damon would hear it. Damon's mouth moved up on one side. It was moments like this where he hated the weakness his vegetarian diet left him with. More dirt was flying over his shoulders, "Did you even answer her?"

"Should I have?" His voice was innocent, "Why that never occurred to me, _little brother_."

How deep had Klaus buried her? Maybe Damon had answered her, maybe he hadn't, Stefan would never know. He was probably just watching her dying thoughts flickering through her mind, a life playing out on a screen.

Something changed, as if a weight was on Damon's shoulders and he was stepping towards the hole. Stefan's shovel hit something hard and he redoubled his effort. He fell to his knees at what he assumed was the bottom, brushing more dirt off.

Damon's voice was impatient, "Open it already."

Stefan pulled up and sighed with relief. Bonnie was there and she was alive, barely. He pulled her out, surprised when Damon's arms reached down into the hole to take her. Stefan handed her off, looking at the white satin of the coffin's top. There, clearly in blood was Klaus' signature. "Goodnight, sweetheart."

Bonnie was still unconscious and Damon was turning her head to the side. The dark voice was too appalled and annoyed to be velvet, "He bit her. He bit my human!"

Stefan's eyes narrowed, so Damon had some fondness for them after all. Or at least a strong sense of ownership. He knelt next to her, her breaths were already coming deeper and stronger. She would wake soon enough if, he looked up to Damon. "How much did he take?"

Before Damon could answer, Bonnie sat up gasping. The gasp quickly turned to choking, coughs from the dirt in her lungs. She rolled to her knees still choking and Stefan began slapping her back. After a few slaps she stopped coughing, her eyes looking up and taking them both in.

There was pure joy in her exclamation. "You came! I'm alive!" Then she burst into tears.

Damon turned away in disgust and Stefan tried to awkwardly hug her kneeling form, suddenly realizing Klaus had left her in very little clothing. "It's ok, Bonnie. You're fine, it's ok."

She sat back, her tears becoming hiccups under Damon's dark glare. Then she saw the body tag Klaus had thoughtfully attached to her big toe and she was lost to hysterics. Stefan tried his best to soothe her, but he was no Meredith. And it made him desperately wish for Elena. It was Damon's impatience that finally conquered her.

His voice was an order, "Stop crying."

She blinked, looking up at him in confusion, but there were no tears. Stefan sighed, "Damon..."

Bonnie's brown eyes looked back and forth between them, but Damon ignored his brother. His eyes glued to her, "Tell us what happened."

She shivered, wrapping her arms around herself. "I took some cough syrup and went to sleep. Then woke up," One trembling finger pointed at the dug up grave, "in there."

"You don't remember anything else?" Stefan urged.

She shook her head, starting at the cool leather jacket was dropped over her shoulders by Damon. She could feel panic rising in her, Klaus had been in her house. "My sister!"

She rose, her parents were out of town for their anniversary and Mary had the late shift at the hospital. What if she had come home? Bonnie was too terrified for her family to even cry. She looked pleadingly at them both, "Can we go?"

Her arms slipped into the jacket and hugged herself. Stefan gave her a half hug, testing her steadiness. She sagged against him, a slight sway in her body. "We can go, Bonnie. I'm sure Mary is fine."

Damon stood apart from them, clearly not over the fight he and Stefan had shared. His voice was preoccupied with his fury, "You two can go. I have another engagement."

Bonnie hugged the jacket closer to herself, hating how his eyes kept on looking at her, looking through her. Part of her remembered that Damon always kept looking at whatever he wanted. Her neck hurt, her lungs hurt and she felt so weak. Her voice was a tremble, fear choking it. "Where are you going?"

Damon was already turning, his body shifting into nothing. "I have a date with the devil."

Bonnie shivered at the unleashed fury there. Hating that he was going to find Klaus. Her whisper was soft, but heartfelt and she knew he could hear it. "Thank you."

Stefan squeezed her shoulder again, his voice soothing. "C'mon Bonnie, let's get you home."

Ice ran down her spine, even if Mary was fine her house wasn't safe. Klaus had been in. Still, she let Stefan lead her towards her home. She was terrified for her sister, but oddly comforted by the crow she could occasionally see against the white of the moon.

…...


End file.
